


Там больше нет демонов

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Спустя много лет Шерлок и Майкрофт возвращаются домой.Примечания автора:Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Holmes Family 2017.Бета - Кицуне





	

— При дневном свете этот дом выглядит не так уж и… — Майкрофт задумался, но всё-таки сказал, как есть: — жутко. Но я всё ещё не понимаю, что мы тут делаем.

Шерлок, стоявший на дорожке перед домом, забыл поделиться с ним своими планами, а сам Майкрофт просчитать ход его рассуждений в отношении поместья не мог. Всякий раз, когда речь заходила о Масгрейв-холле, его способность логически мыслить отключалась, пасуя перед воспоминаниями. Майкрофта не было здесь в ту ночь, когда Джон Уотсон едва не утонул в колодце, но рапорт инспектора Лестрейда, показания Джона и рассказ Шерлока давали весьма подробную картину. Хотя больше Майкрофта терзали события прошлых лет: исчезновение Виктора Тревора, истерика Шерлока, его отказ общаться с сестрой, поджог и переезд, навсегда изменивший жизнь их семьи. Майкрофт и рад был бы переписать свои воспоминания об этом месте, как сделал Шерлок, но ему не дали такого права — он был в ответе за свою семью.

— Если ты ищешь воспоминания, которые стёр из-за Эвр, то поверь мне, это того не стоит. Масгрейв-холл разрушен очень давно, здесь ничего… — он внезапно запнулся, — не осталось, кроме наших демонов, Шерлок.

Ничего не ответив, тот продолжил осматривать дом, и Майкрофту оставалось лишь гадать, что же Шерлок видел. Под лучами солнца уродливый в своей трагедии особняк смотрелся, да, не настолько жутко, как ночью, больше жалко. Обветшавшая за столько лет после пожара крыша наполовину обвалилась, каменная кладка загрязнилась от ветров и дождей, перевитая кое-где уже увядшим, а кое-где ещё живым плющом. После пожара родители вернулись забрать уцелевшие вещи, да и то взяли не всё; вопрос, восстанавливать ли Масгрейв-холл или нет, даже не поднимался, Майкрофт это прекрасно помнил. Ему было пятнадцать, он тяжело переживал расставание с домом, в котором вырос и который любил, но не сказал ни слова возражения, зная, что Шерлоку там нельзя оставаться. Пусть брат и скорректировал свои воспоминания, любая деталь могла стать триггером и нанести ему тяжкий удар правдой.

— Ты знаешь, что твой дом похож на этот? — внезапно спросил Шерлок и, подойдя к стене, взобрался на каменный выступ, провёл рукой по кирпичам.

Перед глазами Майкрофта мгновенно вспыхнуло воспоминание: размахивая деревянной пиратской саблей, Шерлок в летних ботинках взбирается на мокрый после дождя выступ, разумеется, поскальзывается и… Майкрофт придерживал его сломанную руку, прижимал хнычущего брата к себе всю дорогу до клиники. К доктору Хейли их вёз отец, мама осталась дома вместе с Эвр, которая так и не поняла, из-за чего вокруг Шерлока было столько шума.

В этот раз Шерлок легко спрыгнул на землю и отряхнул руки. Лишь после этого Майкрофт смог выдохнуть и сказать:

— Не неси чушь.

— Чушь — это твои попытки отрицать очевидное, Майкрофт. Я же помню достаточно, чтобы соотнести интерьеры твоего особняка с нашим домом. Два этажа. Похожая планировка. Лестница узкая, но не слишком. Псевдофамильные портреты, потому что настоящие сгорели. Ты даже отвел себе мини-кинозал для просмотра семейной хроники, потому что не пожелал перевести наши архивы в цифровой формат.

— Так меньше шансов, что они попадут в чужие руки, — одновременно с ним пробормотал Майкрофт.

Это вышло случайно. Подбирая дом, он, конечно, отметил некое сходство (ставшее в итоге решающим), но при дизайне интерьеров вроде бы уделял внимание совсем другому. Лишь переехав в уже свой особняк, Майкрофт понял, что неосознанно воспроизвёл любимый Масгрейв-холл в период его рассвета.

Удивительно, что Шерлоку потребовалось так мало улик, чтобы свести всё воедино.

Закончив свои изыскания, Шерлок вернулся и встал рядом, заложив руки в карманы. Майкрофт ждал вопроса, почти приготовился к нему, хотя для ответа ему пришлось собрать и так уже пошатнувшееся мужество. Он неоднократно приезжал в поместье, но так и не осмелился зайти в сам дом, как не осмелился сделать это сразу после пожара.

— Поместье по-прежнему принадлежит нашей семье? — небрежно поинтересовался Шерлок.

Обманывать не имело смысла.

— Родители продали его вскоре после того случая, но я выкупил обратно, как только смог.

— Странно, наверное, владеть столькими акрами земли в течение многих лет и даже не попытаться что-нибудь восстановить, — подумал тот вслух. — Я тоже скучаю по Масгрейв-холлу, Майкрофт. Особенно по тем временам, когда мне удавалось свалить тебя в реку: к пятнадцати ты набрал вес, и это наконец стало не так уж сложно. Масгрейв-холл — наш дом.

— Давно уже нет.

— Всё ещё да, — возразил Шерлок, и от осознания его правоты Майкрофт прикрыл глаза.

Конечно, да. Масгрейв-холл всегда был и будет его домом. Там Майкрофт родился. Там появились на свет Шерлок и Эвр, и Майкрофт провёл много счастливых часов, возясь с ними. А потом ему и родителям стало ясно, что малютка Эвр далеко не тот милый ребёнок, каким все хотели её видеть. В Масгрейв-холл пришли демоны: боль и страх — и едва не пришла смерть.

Но всё же они продолжали любить этот дом.

Почувствовав, как его взяли за руку, Майкрофт посмотрел наконец на брата, и Шерлок просто сказал:

— Пойдём. Там больше нет демонов.


End file.
